Fables 7
"The Guns of Fabletown" is the seventh story in Fables. Overview "The Guns of Fabletown" is Part Two of Animal Farm, which involves an uprising at the Farm. In this chapter, Snow White and Rose Red learn more about what's happening at the Farm. Plot The story opens the morning after "Road Trip". Snow questions Dun about Colin's murder and wants to call Bigby to the Farm to investigate it. Dun refuses, saying that Bigby is barred from the Farm and that as the leader of the community he'll conduct the investigation himself. Dun dismisses Snow's objection that he's involved in the case and her ongoing suspicions about Weyland Smith's absence. Dun speaks to Rose about her joining their movement to retake the Homelands. Rose objects that the Adversary's forces are too powerful. Dun shows Rose that they have a cache of modern weapons. Meanwhile Goldilocks and the Three Bears are burying Colin's body in the woods. Goldilocks is revealed as a violent militant leader of the conspiracy who made the decision to display Colin's head. Reynard the Fox observes the burial and Goldilocks orders her followers to hunt him down and kill him so he can't denounce them. Goldilocks is pushing for an open revolution. As leader of the uprising's forces, she'll use this as a reason to push aside Dun. Goldilocks sees the attempt to return to the Homelands as secondary to her desire to take control of the Fable community on Earth. Back at the business office, Bigby and Boy Blue listen as the still-drunk The Forsworn Knight starts telling prophecies. The knight says that the children of the north will attack the children of the south and sister will fight sister. Bigby dismisses the warning. At the Farm, Snow is trying to contact the New York City community but finds the phones aren't working and the truck keys are missing. Rose hints that Snow is not seeing how much danger she's in but then says Snow will be safer remaining ignorant. Rose then leaves to join the uprising. Reynard is almost caught by Bagheera and Shere Khan but escapes and arrives to warn Snow they must flee because the revolutionaries will be coming after her next. Credits *Bigby Wolf *Snow White *Boy Blue *Forsworn Knight *Rose Red *Colin *Dun *Posey *Br'er Rabbit *Papa Bear *Reynard the Fox *Sunflower *Toad *Boo Bear *Red Cap *Goldilocks *Mamma Bear *Br'er Bear *Kaa *King Louie *Bagheera *Shere Khan *The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe Locations *The Farm *The VIP guest room *The Shoe *The Woodland *The Business Office Continuity *There's an unusual time gap between the previous story and this one. In "Road Trip" we saw that it was night time and Snow and Rose were just going to bed when they spotted Colin's head on a pole outside their window. When this story starts, it's now morning and Snow is telling people to take the head down "this minute". So it appears that after seeing Colin's murdered remains, Snow and Rose went to bed and got a good night's sleep. *While the Forsworn Knight is telling his prophecy, Bigby remarks that he killed himself in the thirteenth century. Bigby also says that Snow and Rose have been fighting for centuries. Trivia *First appearance of Boo Bear. *First appearance of Red Cap. *First appearance of Goldilocks. *First appearance of Mamma Bear. *First appearance of Br'er Bear. *First appearance of Kaa. *First appearance of King Louie. *First appearance of Bagheera. *First appearance of Shere Khan. *First appearance of The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe. *It isn't made clear who ordered Colin's murder. It may have been Dun because of Colin's failure. Or Goldilocks may have done it without Dun's orders and Dun is covering for her after the fact. *We see Goldilocks and the family that lives in the shoe. These indicate that there are human Fables living at the Farm. Category:Issues Category:Fables